Young God
by PerfectlyPerverted
Summary: 90,000 smeckles Name: Rick Sanchez Race: human Age: 32 Kill at first chance You have nothing left, you're bitter and worn down from a hard life so is your target. Bonding on a mutual desire for chaos you find yourself working along side Rick Sanchez. There's gonna be smut , its gonna be rough, hopefully gonna be a lonish one sooooo enjoy.
1. chapter 1

You were sat in your favourite bar, a small rough place. Filled with the low life's of this universe , just outside the galactic federations jurisdiction on Neptuar 9. It was a hive of activity for black market deals. A constant buzz of hushed whispers and and under table hand offs. Despite the clientele that gathered here, there was a lack of trouble, you all followed an unspoken code. You liked that.

The one thing you didn't like was the attention that your mere presence seemed to attract. Indeed you were an Eithar, a highly respected race among the elites of galactic society. A race well renowned for your grace and Devine beauty. The truth of the matter was your planet was very much divided. Those considered flawless were placed in the upper tier, taught how to parade themselves to the rest of the universe and preserve the perfect image. However those of you born with any 'deformity' were placed in the lower tier, a prison like area covering the core of the planet. Those of you placed here were the driving force of the planet, providing power and money through the intergaltic sex ring. This allowed those privileged Eithars to live a life of luxury having to do nothing other than indulge themselves safe in the knowledge that Eitharia has the best defensive systems in 80% of known space. Not only keeping them safe from anyone who may wish to invade this 'paradise' but also keeping the disgusting underbelly of society from escaping.

You yourself were nearly perfect. Your skin a soft shade of lilac with a shimmer that resembled diamond dust under your skin. Your eyes like wide opals set into your face, you hair a shimmery shade of white , you had shaved it at the sides forming a white tufty Mohawk in the center. Not quite Eitharia approved but it was a styling choice of your own, naturally it would fall into a cascade of wavey white curls. From the sides of your skull grew two pearly white horns which grew in perfect curls and from the base of your spine a long , slender flesh like tail tipped with several white feathers. Even your figure was perfect, slim shoulders, leading to a heavy bust which was emphasised by your tucked in waist and curvy hips

However you had several deep lavender discolourations. Most noticbly was a patch that covered half of your lower lip on the right side and the corner of your upper lip, bleeding off into the skin surrounding your mouth. Your shoulders also covered in the deep lavender spots that resembled freckles,on your right shoulder they trailed up your collarbone, across up your neck, along your jaw and meeting up with the patches on your lips. You often wore tops with the shoulders cut out and a deep cut out semi circles that started at your collarbone and hung down exposing your ample cleavage. The final imperfection being on your hips. Once again your top exposed this , raising up at the hips and exposing the line of speckled dots that moved from your navel over your side and trailed down to your rear but were cut off by the hem of your shorts only teasing at where the trail may end

For these small markings you had been subjugated to imprisonment, forced labour and as you grew old enough sold to a collector as a concubine. While the conditions were better than you'd had most if your life you still loathed the feeling of being a pet. You wanted freedom, enough to kill for it. And that is why you were now sat in a run down bar, your clothes being permeated with the smell of vomit and stale liquor

The other perk of this bar was it always had a constant stream of work. You sauntered over to the board and scanned the notes that had been stuck up. A lot of them were in alien languages and while you were quite fluent in a few it still limited your choices. You scoffed at one "300 blurkles for a world leader, you've got to be joking." One caught your eye,

90,000 smeckles

Name: Rick Sanchez

Race: human

Age: 32

Kill at first chance

90,000 smeckles for a squishy human, that was easy money. You took the card and slid a few flurbos across the bar for your drinks before heading out


	2. A kiss with a fist

Travel had never been a problem for you. Spending so much time around those working the black market allowed you to access a wide variety of outlawed tech, including that of a teleportation device which was wired in to your skull just behind your ear and was capable of creating a portal leading to which ever destination you focused your thoughts on. Your only thought was on Rick Sanchez at that moment in time. Within a second a white hazy glowing hole appeared below you and quickly shot you out onto the cold ground.

The downside to this kind of travel was it took a lot of out you often leaving yourself feeling weak and vaunrable. This however was the best time in which to throw yourself at your target, a young human male, how could he resist to help. You hobled over to the front door of the bungalow and softly knocked on it. For a moment you swear you hear a noise from inside, the sounds of someone shuffling. You knock again only this time louder and more urgent, now you hear the sound of someone cussing close by. Only moments later the door abruptly swings open and a tall , lanky man with crazed hair and a flowing lab coat stands in front of you. You pretend to shiver and pull your arms up under your chest , pushing your cleavage tighter against the open hole in your top "Are you Rick Sanchez" you plea to him. You catch his eyes directing down before sharply meeting your eyes, his intense stare cutting through you. He grunts in acknowledgment. You dive at him, tightly wrapping your arms around him , your chest forced up against his "they told me I'd be safe here" you looked up at him, a helpless pout on your lips. "The galactic federation are after me, I heard you were a man who could help" you beg him, your tone of voice so pathetic and meek. He pushes you off of him but swiftly grabs your wrist spinning you and pulling you into the bungalow.

"S-seriously! They send someone like you" he gestures to your body with his free hand , the other still firmly wrapped around your wrist. "And they expect me not to think your some kind of honeypot?" He releases your wrist in a dramatic manner, flicking it out of his grasp as he reaches into his lab coat pulling out a compact proton handgun and aiming it directly at your face.

This is not quite what you had planned but none the less you were resourceful woman. Normally you could easily fight your way out of this scenario,kill him in one fluid motion but your body was still drained from the rough landing. A calm smirk spread across your lips before parting them to speak in your beathiest of voices. "Well you got me there Mr. Well not really but I suppose you won't believe me either way , right?" you didn't give him time to answer. " But if you really want to believe im just here to get the secrets of crazy voluminous hair then don't you at least want to have a little fun first , I mean on top of that if I'm undressed you know I can't do any damage...well much damage" you lean into the gun and slide your tongue along the barrel. This causes Rick to smile but there is nothing pleasant about it yet somehow every part of that wicked expression made your whole body quiver. "Perhaps you a-ughh-re gonna be exciting after all." As he spoke he burped in your face, the stench of booze lingering. Everything about this man should have repulsed you, he was unkempt, vulgar and so rough around the edges. You should have despised him for just looking at you with lustful intent never mind finding yourself excited at the idea of him handling you, using you for his own pleasure but the more you thought about it the more you wanted it, you wanted him.

You made the first move , taking a hold of his lab coat and pulling him into your personal space. Now he had put away the gun you felt you could take a little more control over the situation. He on the other hand had different idea's as he pushed you hard up against the door, sending a wave of shock through your body. You retaliated and grabbed a fistful of his messy hair , coiling your fingers so tightly that he had no choice in which to let you control his heads movements. You pulled him into a kiss, rough and needy. He pulled away and laughed at you only making you want to fight back harder but before you could , his arm sweeped under your rear , giving a quick squeeze to the firm globes of your ass.

He carries you through to the next room. Then mercilessly drops you down onto the couch , not giving you a moment breath you feel his lips press against yours. There was nothing loving about it, he was primal and instinctual. You lean into his kiss with your whole body so you can reach forward and tug at his belt. This causes him to hiss at you and you quickly retract your hand but its too late, he has a grip on it, pushing it firmly into the lumpy couch. His left hand held tightly across your jaw "Don't touch without permission he growled at you." Part of you dare not move your head feeling that if you upset him he would so easily break your neck as you were. The other part of you was excited wanting to tease him, see how far you could take it before he snapped.

You squirmed benieth him , bucking your hips against his, slowly grinding yourself into him untill you felt it. Fuck he was big. Almost as though your face had changed you heard him let out a low dark chuckle which vibrated through him and against every part of you that touched him.

You lean your head back,embracing the sensation as it rumbles through out you. He latches onto your throat, nipping firmly at the tender skin, you knew this wasn't for your enjoyment, this was him claiming dominance over you. You didn't fight back.

"Y-you're wearing too much " he growled . "Well then do something about it , my hands are rather restrained" you retorted at him. "I thought you'd never ask" before he even finished speaking his hands were placed on the hem of your shorts, already teasing them down to your knees.

You caught a glint in his eyes as your bright crimson , lacey pants came into his line of sight. "Oh because I'm sure you we-uurrghh-ar these e-every day". Did he still think you were trying to honey pot him. "Oh course I dont, that would be unclean." you huffed not wanting to admit to him that most of your undergarments were of a rather scandalous nature.

He closed the gap between your faces once again, you part your lips this time allowing him to slide his tongue between them , the taste of whiskey flooded your mouth as he did. At first you it repulsed you but within a few moments you found your tongue actively roaming his mouth. You hated to admit it but he had a way with his tongue , teasing it in and out of your mouth till you were chasing him for another taste.

He had clearly had enough of playing now as he pulled away from you. You lent up with him not wanting to break away just yet but he sharply shoved you back on to the sofa , holding you there with a singular hand, his other hand slipping between your thighs. His fingers almost dancing over the lace. You bit down on your lower lip causing a small red bead to form and slowly roll over and down you chin. Simultaneously bucking your hips against his fingers.

You can feel a wetness growing between your thighs as he bunches your pants to one side and runs one finger across your entrance, gathering some of your juices on the tip. He raises the finger to his lips and samples it much like a connoisseur with a fine wine.

When he looks back down at you his expression is chilling , you only catch it for a second before lowering his face down between your legs. At first all you felt was the warmth of breath followed by one long lick of your slit. You let out a long breathy sigh and pushed your hips up to his mouth once again begging for more attention which he gave in the form of several flicks of his tongue against your clit.

You writhe under him to which he firmly places one hand upon your hip, digging his nails into your exposed rear leaving a set of crescent shaped marks. You meekly fight against him but he holds you tightly in place, his nails digging deeper as he began to dart his tongue rapidly inside you.

You clench your teeth as your breathing grows ragged under his intense assault. Between breaths you focus on his eyes, they are just as intently focused on you, each gasp and moan almost calculating how to move his tongue dependant on your movements.

You feel yourself leading up to a violent climax but have it abruptly halted as he pulls away and towers over you, replacing his tongue with two fingers to which he slowly pumps into you. You wine at the denial of your orgasm practically begging him as he keeps you on the brink of release.

"N-now that I've got your attention , what did you really c-come here for" his voice is direct to the point. For a moment you were unsure on how to respond. This only seems to frustrate him as he picks up pace, still not enough for you to reach your climax. You let out another succession of moans and clench around his fingers trying to bring yourself to climax. He retorts by slowing his moments to long agonising strokes. "You don't orgasm till I say so"

Without a second thought you begin to blurt out everything between breaths "I-I have to k-kill you 90,000 smeckles" your voice is shaky but he seems to get the jist as he rubs his thumb in a circular motion over your clit , finally pushing you over the edge. A waves of pleasure coursed through your body as you arch your back pressing his fingers deeper inside you causing one last guttural groan.

Your body flops back onto the sofa feeling weaker than when you had landed. Rick pushed you pants back in place and pulled your shorts back up . You stared at him bemused, you had just told him that you had come to kill him and he could not be less phased.

Rick now simply stood there fumbling in his lab coat pocket for something, eventually providing a small silver hip flask which he effortlessly unscrewed then took a long swig of the contents. "Bathroom is the third door down , go c-clean yourself up , you're a mess"

You couldn't help but laugh. There he was with unkempt hair, a scruffy lab coat and what appeared to be drool running down his lip and he was calling you the messy one. "What makes you think I won't make a escape for it" you inquired. He smirked "Because you owe me round two" he chimed as he adjusted himself only now bringing your attention once again to the sizeable bulge in his trousers


End file.
